Yakuza of Maelstrom
by Sohara Mitsuki
Summary: Naruto being raised as the adoptive son of Makoto Tojo lead Tojo clan to prosperity however what obstacle will come to him as the Former Second Chairman of the Tojo Clan. God Like Naruto.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ryu ga Gotoku/ Yakuza**

**Prologue**

Tojo Clan HQ (early 1980's)

Clan Meeting Room

Naruto Tojo Uzumaki is the Successor of Makoto Tojo the First Chairman of the Tojo clan. He is a Young man in which at the age of 18. He fill his Position as Second Chairman of the Tojo clan since he was 12 while his Father desperately in Critical Condition then die from Heart Failure.

Naruto considered Genius among Geniuses, He is already Titled Professor at the age of 8 and a Master some Martial arts with almost all Dans in his grasp at the age of 11. Naruto also the one who treated his Father till he passed away. Until now it is already 6 years since he fill the Position for the Second Chairman of the Tojo Clan.

He is a laid-back Leader and friendly with his Subordinate but when there is something serious or someone threaten his Clan he will turn serious. Beside the Serious thing he is actually Lazy at times Watching clouds, sipping tea in the middle of the day, Watching peaceful scenery and many of his Subordinates wondered how did this person become a Genius and Chairman. Despite that the Whole clan respect for his Power and Wisdom.

Naruto is also modest and helpful to his Subordinates and sometimes he will also took action by himself even when his men were telling him to back off and let them do the job but when there is someone who has the guts to crossed the lines with the Tojo Clan.

He is now sitting at the Chair where the Chairman were. Sitting in the middle while his Patriarch Leader who support the Tojo Clan were sitting in the left and right side. Naruto frowned he already looked up at the Leader of the Clan supporter, and it seemed something is wrong Shintaro Kazama the 2nd Tojo Patriarch of the Kazama Family was not there with Futo Shimano the 3rd Tojo Patriarch of the Shimano Family.

Naruto as now he stood at 6'0 an Impressive height for 18 years old, He has Spiky Blond Hair that reach to his back with 2 Bangs covering each of his sides, he have blue eyes that look clear as sky. He is now wearing a Black Suit with Orange Shirt underneath and a Black red Flame tie pattern which everyone took it as the Chairman pick of style. he also wore a White Haori that covering his suit with a Kanji for Tojo Clan Second Chairman in the back (東城会二代目会長, Tōjō-Kai Nidaime Kaichou)

Naruto looked at his Most trusted Adviser 1st Tojo Patriarch of the Masaru Clan Masaru Sera, Naruto already felt that the man is his Father himself, Masaru is also one of the top Supporter of the Tojo clan and Naruto decide he is too tired to lead not because of old age but because of his time as a Teenager he also want to taste the feeling of a Highschool student, don't take the wrong idea Naruto is already too smart for his own good but he is too bored always work with Paper this paper that.

This Meeting were the Continuation of the last meeting about the Korean Mafia Jingweon about how the Peace should kept not to rouse things around, Naruto, Sera, and Sohei were giving negotiation with the Jingweon family which were futile till the last they drove home Naruto were being Shot at the Distance. Naruto know of this and Catch the bullet with two fingers making the two Patriarch Sera and Sohei startled, They knew that Naruto is strong, but with this He become the Strongest Tojo Clan Chairman to ever live.

Naruto then decide to assemble the Meeting to decide the fate of the Jingweon Family which many agreed to take revenge on what they did to Naruto even Futo and Shintaro were standing at this, Shimano for his Loyalty and the same could be said with Fuma but he will save the Innocent of the Jingweon to retreat if Possible.

Naruto at the last meeting were having a deep breath and let it for one more week making Shintaro sigh in relieve but Shimano cannot accept this and slowly gather more Family such as Dojima family and many of those agreed and Shintaro would have no choice to join since he wanted to save the Innocent.

Right now Naruto were giving a frown making every Patriarch gulp in scared. Naruto slammed the table and slowly stood towering the Patriarch. Naruto is Angry. No. Angry is not the word he is Infuriated! His own subordinate disobey order were the last thing he want. Naruto prefer Discipline towards every thing and that means all of his Patriarch and men.

All of the Patriarch Shivered in scared their leader were always Cool headed now Infuriated as this...They have no idea what comes next. Majima Goro and Kashiwagi Osamu 2nd in Command of Kazama and Shimano clan could see Power emanating from the Chairman and it seems that the rumor is true, Maelstrom of the Whirlpool the Strongest Chairman seemed proven true as themself looked very Uncomfortable.

Naruto raised his angered as Majima decide to speak.

"Come on Boss, we do this for our own sake and those guys are getting on our nerves right?" Majima looked around and the one who supported Majima or the one after the plan without Naruto's consent nodding although in Fear.

Naruto hissed in anger. "Majima...I do respect you for having a good Leadership, and Power however this matter is Important and your Patriarch Shimano disrespect me by attacking the Jingweon Mafia! This concern of Loyalty and Discipline that is what is my priority! Understand that?!" Naruto leaked out his Killing Intent making the room hard to breath for everyone even Majima who considered Crazy were wide eye with his face filled with Terror.

The blonde Tojo leader had enough, He decide to quickly organize the Yakuza towards the territory where Jingweon Mafia located, however before he dispatch the Order the door opened revealed as Shimano and Kazama who walking towards the room.

Shimano with a Haughty smirk on his face while Kazama who looked away in Embarrassment for disobeying the Leader of The Tojo Clan.

After the two of them sit while their 2nd In command were stand behind them Naruto also sit down with a Glare on his face towards Shimano and Kazama, it is clear as day that their Leader were Infuriated.

Naruto finally asked some question with a Cold voice. "where have you two been?"

Shimano with a smirk on his face said first. "We were just kicking some Korean Shit, we just giving them a great blow up right Kazama?"

Everyone have a shock in their face, Shimano have the guts to actually tell their leader meanwhile Kazama looked at Naruto in the eyes making him Flinch. That eyes showed Hostility towards him.

"Chairman...I am deeply sorry for acting without your consent, I didn't mean to actually Kill all of them but it seems that Shimano-san here suggested here to kill everyone." He took a glance at Shimano who dropped his Cigar from his mouth.

"What the Fuck did you just said?! you also joining the raid you Bastard! you also killed everyone and your telling me it's my fault!?" Shimano stood up in anger glaring fiercely at Kazama who in turn just calmly sit.

"It is clearly that I tried to Negotiate with their leader but some accident Happen and I cannot afford to not kill him." Kazama with his eyes closed while he crossed his arms.

"Hn, I bet it is a stupid reason huh?!" Shimano with his haughty tone while Naruto who twitch in Anger with a Vein popped out of his forehead. Everybody knews that Kazama and Shimano family will be in troubled.

"Enough!" With the Chairman voice boomed into the room everyone were silence even Shimano who previously Standing were sit back to his own seat.

"It is clear that the two of you who Organized this raid will be Punished and won't get any support from the Tojo Clan for 2 years! Dojima Family will be the 2nd Patriarch meanwhile both of your Family will be Demoted with Kazama in 3rd and Shimano in 4th no Arguing in this and remember I did not take no for answer and no Complaining, the one who support the Plan will be put down and from my Spy here is the list." Naruto opened a Scroll which signed Suspect, It is known that Many people signed there will be Demoted or maybe even worse they start to gulp in Scared.

After many of them who were being said in the list try to reasoned with the Chairman. Keyword tried but quickly silenced with Killing Intent emanating from the Chairman making them Shut up.

"That is enough for now." Naruto let out a sigh to let his stress out. "We will move towards the next subject...what about Ueno Seiwa Clan these days?"

Everyone begin to Tense, they know that Ueno Seiwa Clan were the biggest Obstacle towards the Tojo Clan for Tokyo Supremacy. it seems that their leader Yoshiharu Ueno were caught for drugs dealing but their Clan still live on with Isao Katsuragi in charge. That man is more cunning than his Leader to be left alive.

Shibata Kazuo whose territory of his Family near the Ueno Seiwa Clan decide to stand to give him report about the current Situation.

Naruto frowned the only situation who is really serious enough is where the police are but it seems that Ueno Seiwa Clan will make a Move...soon.

After the meeting disbanded All of the Respectively Family bowed towards the young Blond Chairman leaving Naruto and Masaru Sera alone in the room.

"Sera-san, I'm gonna be honest I'm tired of this Position as the Chairman of the Tojo Clan." Naruto leaned on his chair and casually said something that makes Sera go wide eye.

"Chairman Why do you say that? we need you The Tojo Clan is at the age of Prosperous now even the Omi Alliance didn't dare to make a move." Sera reasoned but he know that his leader were stubborn and will do whatever he wants.

"That is where you are wrong Sera-san I am only known as the strongest Chairman, Yet I cannot obtain freedom, I only wants freedom not becoming a Chairman, and you know how Lazy I am." He smiled while closed his eyes.

Sera just sighed at his Leader antics. "If you were gone what will happen to this Clan?" Sera asked with a frown

Naruto just smiled

"you are a wise man Sera-san , I will leave the clan to you, Tomorrow will be your Inauguration and I will give you the Inheritance under my name."

Sera didn't really want to take the position however since The Young Chairman asked him he have no choice in the matter.

The Next day Masaru Sera appointed as a Third Chairman of The Tojo Clan. leaving numerous of Tojo Patriarch confused as the sudden leave of their Blond leader and a great leader at that.

At the Inauguration, Sohei Dojima is frowning at how will the Tojo clan and the rest of Japan took the news including the Police about the Second Chairman replaced.

Futo Shimano grimaced o the outside but grinned happily inside. After Naruto is gone no one will watch over him and he knew Sera is a forgivable man.

Shintaro Kazama the man who considered closed towards Second Chairman worried about the whereabouts the Former Leader. without Naruto around many people will plan their plot and Kazama just knew it.

from that day forward Naruto Tojo Uzumaki official out of Tojo Clan or maybe not?

**A/N: I don't know what is my Motivation to write this but, I just seem like it. The Life of Yakuza is Interesting. I'll keep that for now. Please give me a Long review and give me your opinion about this fic and Rate. **

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
